


Idiot

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bunker Fic, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt Sam Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is being an idiot.  But is that really all that surprising?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

“No.”

“But Dean...”

“I said no, Sam.”

Sam sighed quietly and slumped back into the kitchen chair.  He stared at the back of his brother’s head as Dean started to pack up their weapons into the duffel bag.

“You can stop with the kicked puppy dog look bullshit, Sam.  It’s not going to work this time.”

Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his brother as he continued to pack and grumble under his breath.  Finally Dean finished and strolled out of kitchen, heading towards the bunker’s garage where his precious car was parked.  Sam sat at the chair, waiting, for a few more minutes but when Dean never came back he got up and hobbled his way to his bedroom.  Of course he wouldn’t say bye to him before he left.

Sam carefully sat down on the edge of his bed and dropped his head down into his hands.  He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and when he pulled it out he saw the message was from Dean.

_ I mean it, Sam.  Don’t follow me.   _

Sam didn’t even bother with a response.  He just growled in frustration and tossed his phone behind him on the bed, then hissed as the movement pulled on his ribs.

Yeah, ok, so Sam knew he wouldn’t have been any help on this hunt.  At least, not when it came to backup.  He still could have helped with some research along the way.  Or could have been a lookout while his brother dealt with what Sam was sure was a ghost haunting an old office building. 

Dean didn’t need to be a dick about it, though.  Ever since the incident a few nights ago with a shapeshifter that left Sam with a sprained ankle, bruised ribs and a stitched up gash on the inside of his arm, Dean had barely looked at him.  Hell, he hardly even talked to him.  For the first time in almost a year Dean slept in his own bed, leaving Sam alone and wide awake in his too empty room.

 

_ Two and a half weeks later _

 

Sam was just stepping out of the shower when he heard his phone go off in his bedroom.  He ignored it as he grabbed the towel and dried himself off, then pulled on his pajama bottoms.  His phone continued to ring as Sam looked himself over in the mirror.  The gash on his arm was healing nicely, and though they still twinged if he moved too fast, his ribs felt mostly fine.

His phone stopped ringing as Sam left the bathroom and padded down the hallway to his room with a slight limp.  When he got to his bed, he grabbed his phone off his nightstand and sat down, rubbing his ankle gently with his free hand while he checked to see if Dean left a voicemail.  Of course he didn’t.

He was just about to place his phone back on his nightstand and pull up Netflix when his phone started ringing again.  Sam stared at Dean’s name flashing on his phone briefly, then silenced the call and sat it on the bed next to him.

Fifteen minutes later Sam was immersed in the first episode of House of Cards when his phone lit up with a text message.

_ Where are you? _

Sam debated on not answering, but he knew Dean wouldn’t give up, and he really didn’t want to make him start to panic, no matter how mad he was at him.

**_At the bunker.  Where you left me._ **

He put his phone down and focused on his television again.  He was just starting to get back into the plot when his phone went off.  Sam sighed and hit pause.

_ Why didn’t you answer your damn phone? _

**_Didn’t feel like talking._ **

Sam didn’t even bother to start his show back up.  Instead, he just turned the tv off and got comfortable on his back with his phone on his chest.  It didn’t take too long for his brother to respond back.

_ Since when do you not want to talk? _

**_Since now._ **

_ Whatever, bitch.  I’m on my way back. _

**_Goodnight, Dean._ **

With that, Sam placed his phone on his nightstand and turned off his light, ignoring his phone when it buzzed with a new text from Dean.

He was startled awake a few hours later when he felt his mattress dip, and he hissed quietly as his sudden movement caused his ribs to ache slightly.

“It’s just me, Sammy.  Didn’t mean to scare you,” his brother said quietly.

Sam just hummed and squinted at the alarm clock, then dropped his head back down to his pillow when he saw it was only three in the morning.

He could feel Dean shifting around on his bed, and when he glanced in his direction he could tell that his brother was staring at him.  The blue glow of his clock gave Dean an almost eerie look and Sam suppressed a shiver.

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked almost in a whisper.

“Fine,” Sam responded curtly before closing his eyes.

Dean was silent for a moment.  “Are you in any pain?” He finally asked.

Sam sighed quietly and kept his eyes closed.

“I’m fine, Dean.  Shouldn’t you be in bed?”  

He felt Dean get off his bed and walk over to his door, then pause.  A couple minutes of complete silence passed, and Sam felt himself starting to drift back off to sleep.

“Sam?”

Sam shot his eyes open and stared at the ceiling for a couple seconds before blinking and shifting to look over at his partially open door.

“What?”

Light spilled in from the hallway, and Sam could see Dean standing stiffly next to his door.  He was just about to ask what Dean wanted when he heard Dean sigh and hang his head before turning back around to face the bed.

“Can I…” Dean stopped and cleared his throat quietly.  “Is it ok if I stay in here?”

Sam shrugged.  “I never kicked you out of my bed in the first place.”

Dean seemed to hunch down even more.  “I know.” 

Sam watched his brother for a moment before lifting the blankets next to him as invitation.  Dean slowly walked over to the bed and stood there staring at Sam silently before slowly stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed.

Sam carefully rolled to his side with his back facing Dean and prepared to go back to sleep. He felt his eyes getting heavier and was just about to go under when he felt a hand barely press against his hip.  He held his breath as he felt Dean shifting around until he was pressed up against him, then the hand on his hip slid down to his stomach and rested there.  Sam released the breath he had been holding and allowed himself to relax back against his brother.  After almost a month of sleeping alone, it felt like heaven to have his brother’s arm around him again.  

Sam felt Dean kiss the back of his head softly before nuzzling into him.  “I’m sorry,” he heard him whisper softly.

Sam brought a hand up and squeezed Dean’s hand over his stomach.  “Any particular reason why you couldn’t stand to be around me?” He asked Dean. 

Dean froze behind Sam, then nuzzled further into his neck, almost as if he was trying to scent him.  

“It wasn’t you, Sam.  It was all me.”

Sam slowly rolled to face Dean.  “Sure felt like it was me, Dean.  You wouldn’t look at me, or talk to me.  You slept in your room.  Do you know how long it has been since we slept apart?”

Dean slowly lifted his eyes from where they had been looking at the bed.  “I let you get hurt.”

Sam tilted his head in confusion.  “What?”

“That night, with the shapeshifter.  I should have checked to see if it was really dead.  I  _ know _ better than to just assume.  But I didn’t, and you paid for it. It’s my fault you got hurt, and every single time I looked at you all I could see was that shifter almost killing you.  I didn’t deserve to be around you.”

Sam sighed before lifting his hands to cup his brother’s face. “Dean.  I love you, I really do.  But, you are an  _ idiot.” _  He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dean’s forehead. “That was just as much my fault as yours.  I could have checked on the shifter myself, but I didn’t.  It was late, and all I was thinking about was getting rid of the body so we could go home and sleep.”

Dean sighed.  “It’s my duty to…” Sam pressed his hand over Dean’s mouth.

“I swear, Dean, if you tell me that it is your duty to take care of me, I  _ will _ kick you out of here.  I am a big boy, I can look after myself.  Now please, stop beating yourself up over this.  I don’t blame you for the attack.  Only thing I blame you for is how you treated me after, but, you can make that up to me in the morning.  Can we please go to bed now?”

Dean nodded slowly and Sam pulled his hand away from his mouth.  He pulled Dean closer and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth before rolling back over and snuggling back into his brother’s embrace.

Sam woke up the next morning to the feel of his brother kissing his neck and his hand rubbing lazy circles across his lower stomach.  He hummed quietly and pressed his ass back against Dean, groaning quietly when he realized he was hard.

Dean laughed quietly, then stilled Sam’s hips.  “Seriously, Sam.  How are you feeling?”

Sam grabbed Dean’s hand and drug it from his stomach down to his cock, which was aching and straining against his pajama pants. 

“How do you think I feel?” Sam asked, gasping softly as Dean squeezed his cock through the soft material.  

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it,” Dean growled softly.  

Sam groaned and leaned his head back against Dean, trying to shift his hips and get Dean to move his hand.

“I’m fine.  I swear, I’m fine.  Just no sudden movements.”

“Good,” Dean said before biting gently at the lobe of Sam’s ear and making him shiver.  Dean slid his hand down inside Sam’s pants and gave his cock a lazy stroke.  Sam moaned quietly and pressed back against Dean’s cock, then back forward into his hand. 

Dean kissed his way down Sam’s neck to his shoulder and nipped softly, causing Sam to let out another breathy moan.  He pulled his hand out of Sam’s pants and pushed them down to his thighs before pulling his own cock out from his boxers and slotting himself up against his brother.  Sam shivered and bit his lip as Dean started moving his hips, letting his cock rub up against his ass.  

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam breathed out as Dean wrapped his hand around his cock again and started stroking.  “Just like this.”  He pressed back harder against Dean and groaned when Dean swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the precome down and making the glide nice and slick. 

Dean bit down slightly harder on Sam’s shoulder as he sped up both his hand and his hips.  Sam was already so close to coming, and judging by the way Dean’s hips kept stuttering, he was right there with him. He tilted his head to the side to allow his brother more room as he licked and bit his way up to his jaw.  Dean gave a quick, hard thrust behind him and Sam gasped, then locked up as his orgasm rushed through him.  Dean groaned behind him and continued to stroke him until he became too sensitive and whined quietly.  He slid his hand over to Sam’s hip and dug his fingers in hard enough to leave bruises.  He gave a few more thrusts against Sam, then groaned deeply as he spilled all over his ass. 

Sam felt Dean melt into the mattress behind him, and he sighed happily as he let himself relax back against his brother again.

A minute later he felt Dean stir behind him.  He pressed a kiss to the back of his head, then pulled away slightly.

“Dude, you need a shower.  You’re filthy.”

Sam chuckled and turned his head back to look at Dean.  “Wanna join me?”

Dean gave a small grin and smacked Sam softly on the ass.  “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

Sam just rolled his eyes and carefully rolled out of bed, letting his pajama pants fall to the floor.  He stepped out of them and started towards the door.  He paused and glanced back to his brother who was still in bed, staring at Sam.  He raised his brow.

Dean blushed slightly, though he would probably deny it if Sam ever mentioned it, and looked down at the floor.  “We good?” He asked Sam quietly.

Sam smiled.  “Yeah, Dean.  We’re good.”  Dean looked back up at Sam, who jerked his head towards the door.  “Come on,” he said, “let’s shower.  Then I’ll cook you some bacon for breakfast.”

Dean’s face lit up in a smile and he jumped up and followed Sam to the bathroom.


End file.
